White Christmas
by McDumbles
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Storybrooke and Regina and Robin are having the family over for a little get together and Christmas dinner. Regina is six months pregnant and has been married to Robin since the early summer. Outlaw Queen but also includes Captain Swan, Snowing and Rumbelle.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry, I know this is a little late to be posting for Christmas! I meant to post this earlier in the week but I kept getting distracted by family and Christmassy things so I only just finished it today. :) Ships include Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, Snowing and Rumbelle. I wanted the story to be longer and more Christmassy but I wanted to post it before Christmas was over. However if there is interest in reading more I may consider adding to it! I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

"Regina!" Snow's voice carried into the living room from the kitchen. "The cookies are done!"

"I'll be right in!" Regina called back.

She sighed, sinking deeper into the arms that were wrapped warmly around her.

"I suppose you'd better go." Robin said softly into her ear.

"Mhmm..." Regina responded, lips pressed into a warm smile. "Or perhaps I could just stay here for a few more minutes. The gingerbread will need time to cool anyway."

"Well I won't complain if you do." Robin's hand moved from Regina's arm to rest on her sixth-month baby belly.

Regina's smile softened as her hand covered his, staring down at them.

"So far this is turning into the most wonderful Christmas I've ever had." She said.

Her gaze rose to meet his and his heart warmed at the happiness that had become practically a permanence in her beautiful brown eyes lately.

"I'm glad," Robin said tenderly. "The greatest gift for me is to see you happy."

Regina's cheeks flushed ever so slightly and her eyes dropped back downwards. Her heartbeat fluttered with emotion but she didn't know how to respond to his words.

Robin on the other hand, knew she was hiding the tears of happiness that had been a common occurrence over the past few days. She was embarrassed by them and never allowed them to fall, but he thought they were beautiful.

Her fingers entwined with his and she leaned sideways into him as he leaned forwards, so his forehead was touching hers. Both of them closed their eyes, simply enjoying the comfort of each other's embrace and the warmth provided the softly crackling fireplace nearby.

Snow's face suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Hey, I'm just gonna go outside and get the others okay?"

Regina opened her eyes as she and Robin reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm interrupting aren't I?" Snow asked guiltily, stepping further into the room.

Regina cleared her throat, grinning in slight amusement. "No not at all, I was just coming to join you."

Snow looked relieved. "Okay. Sorry, I'll be right back then." She said hurriedly.

"Sounds good Snow, thank you."

The younger woman scurried away and Regina suppressed a laugh, shaking her head. Her gaze met Robin's and she realised he was still watching her. There was an affection in his eyes that only one person in the world had ever shown her; it was so strong, so genuine. She still sometimes couldn't believe that what she had with Robin was real, but he was always able to convince her that she was indeed both worthy and capable of the deepest love.

Just then the front door burst open and the sounds of laughter and many excited voices filled the house. The couple could hear Roland, Henry, David, Emma and Hook piling into the foyer and taking off their coats.

Robin removed his arms from around his wife and stood up. He offered his arm out to her and helped her up.

They each wrapped an arm around each other again and headed towards the front hall to meet the others.

"Mmm. It smells great in here!" Emma commented after putting her coat in the closet.

Roland ran to Regina and Robin, dragging Henry with him by the hand.

"Papa Papa! Henry says we're gonna dec'rate Christmas cookies!"

"You sure are! They're all ready for you at the table little man." Robin answered with a smile.

Snow clapped her hands to get their attention, probably out of habit from working at the school. "If you follow me into the dining room we can begin decorating them. What do you say?"

Roland gasped. "Yeah!"

Snow laughed. "Okay well come on then! Regina and I have set up lots of cool treats you can decorate with."

"Henry!" Roland exclaimed, holding his arms up to his stepbrother.

"Alright," Henry grinned.

Knowing what was coming, Regina intervened. "Roland sweetie don't jump. I don't want you to fall and Henry I don't want to risk you hurting your back."

"I'll be careful Mom," Henry assured her with a grin. He was just short of rolling his eyes at her protectiveness.

He crouched closer to Roland's height and the little boy climbed onto his back. Henry stood up and Roland piggybacked him as they followed Snow into the dining room.

Robin smiled as he watched the two of them exiting into the other room. He was happy Roland had the chance to have an older brother he could look up to. And pretty soon he would have a baby sister to look out for too.

Robin turned back to look at the others who remained in the front hall. "Did you guys have fun out there?"

"Yeah, but I have to admit I'm glad we're back inside now." Emma wrapped an arm around Hook, pulling his arm around her in return. "I'm freezing."

"Any excuse to be close to me," Hook teased, although he wrapped his other arm around the blonde, pulling her close for a hug.

"Is it getting much colder outside?" Regina asked as the five remaining adults began to move towards the dining room after Snow and the boys.

"I think it's maybe a little cooler than it was this morning," David said. "But it probably has a lot to do with how long we were out there too."

"Well why don't I put some hot tea and coffee on for you all?" Regina offered.

"That actually sounds perfect." Emma beamed. "Need a hand?"

"Oh no, I've got it." Regina smiled. "Why don't you go make sure Henry doesn't eat all of the cookies?"

Emma chuckled. "Good idea."

"Would you object to me accompanying you my dear?" Robin asked Regina.

"Of course not." She replied tenderly.

The two shared a kiss before following Emma, Hook and David into the dining room. Regina ran a hand through Henry's hair as they passed him at the table.

"Henry would you like a hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Henry grinned up at her.

"Roland, would you like one too?"

The little boy didn't seem to have heard. He was leaning close to the table, already busily sorting through different colours of M&amp;Ms and trying to decide which to put on his gingerbread man.

"Roland," Robin called to him.

The little boy looked up from the candy.

"Regina asked you a question did you hear her?"

He shook his head, eyes flicking towards her.

"Sweetie I'm just about to make some hot chocolate, would you like some?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright, coming right up." Regina smiled.

She and Robin proceeded towards the kitchen to get the drinks started as Emma, Hook and David took seats at the table.

"Where are Belle and Gold?" David asked. "I thought they were coming today too?"

"They're coming a bit later, they'll be here for dinner." Snow answered, offering a plate of gingerbread to him.

He selected one of the cookies and took a big bite.

Snow smacked him playfully. "David! You're supposed to decorate it first!"

David only shrugged. "A cookie's a cookie." He said, taking another bite with an amused smile on his face.

A few minutes later Regina returned to announce that the coffee and tea was ready in the kitchen.

Emma jumped out of her seat, still quite cold from the chilly December air. She grabbed Hook's hand. "Come on, there's Irish cream for the coffee."

"Sometimes I think you're worse than I am." Hook teased as he allowed himself to be dragged out of the room for whiskey and coffee.

They hurried passed Robin who was entering with the hot chocolates for Roland and Henry.

"Can I have some Irish cream too?" Henry asked his stepfather.

"No." Regina and Snow said simultaneously before Robin even had a chance to think.

"Thanks Robin," Henry laughed, taking his mug. He had known what the answer would be but he had to at least try.

"You're very welcome Henry." Robin said.

He handed the other mug to Regina who had taken a seat at the other side of the table beside Roland. She placed the mug on the placemat beside the little boy.

"Now be careful Roland it's very hot. Let it cool for a few minutes before taking a sip alright?"

"Okay." Roland agreed, fixing an out-of-of place M&amp;M on his cookie. "Mama?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can you help me with the icing?"

Regina smiled warmly. "Of course I can. What colour would you like?"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later:**

Belle and Gold had long since arrived and the family had all sat down together for Christmas Eve dinner. Before the couple's arrival, Regina and Emma had magically extended the dining room table, transforming it into a large rectangular table in place of the usual round one.

Regina was currently in the kitchen getting ready to wash the dishes from the dinner.

"Papaaaa," Roland said as Robin entered the dining room to collect more plates.

"What's up little man?"

"I spilled."

Robin crouched beside his son's seat to see what had happened just as Emma was gathering napkins to help mop up the mess, having witnessed it herself only a few moments before.

"Much obliged." Robin said as he took a few of the napkins from her and attempted to soak up the apple juice from Roland's shirt.

Hook began moving dishes away from the spill as Emma did her best to clean up the rest of the juice from the table before it spilled onto the hardwood floor.

David walked into the room just then, returning after changing baby Neal's diaper. "Uh-oh, what happened?"

"Just a little accident," Emma said, grabbing some more napkins as David carefully passed the baby to Snow and then took a seat in the empty chair beside her.

"I'm sorry Papa," Roland said.

"It's quite alright Roland, these things happen."

The five year old returned his father's smile.

"Well I think that's the best we can do for now." Robin said, frowning at the stain on Roland's shirt. "Come on, how about we pop upstairs and change into some fresh clothes hmm?"

Roland nodded happily. He hopped off of his chair and raced towards the door.

"Ah, Roland, what's the rule?" Robin called after him.

Roland re-appeared in the doorway.

"No running in the house?"

"That's right. Regina may be able to use magic but I don't think she'd be pleased if she had to mend any of the beautiful decorations."

"Although it wouldn't be the first time." Emma said, nodding towards Hook with a grin.

"Once!" The pirate said defensively. "It happened once. If the queen didn't want her precious horse statue destroyed she shouldn't have left it lying out in the middle of the room."

"It was on the mantelpiece. Against the wall. You're just clumsy."

"It's alright, it was as good as new in the end." Robin said with a smile. He crouched down a little and held his arms out to his son. "Come here little man."

Roland went to his father, laughing as Robin picked him and lifted him over his head before settling him into his arms.

"I'll be right back." Robin said to the others seated at the table.

"No worries," Emma said, barely looking at him as she and Hook were slowly moving closer and closer to each other. Their eyes lingered on each other, each stealing a quick glance at each other's lips before gazing into each other's eyes again.

A few seconds later they were making out where they stood beside the table. Henry groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Guuuys! Do you really have to do that here? We haven't even had dessert yet."

David laughed, patting him on the back as Emma and Hook carried on anyways, seeming not to have heard him.

"I don't think these two need dessert." Snow commented with a smirk, making poor Henry wish he could just slide under the table and melt into the floor.

"Hey Mom, wanna help me take these dishes to the kitchen?" Henry asked Emma, hoping to distract her from Hook.

"Mom? Mooom?"

"I don't think she's listening Henry," Snow said, shaking her head with a smile.

When Emma finally broke away from Hook, both were panting a little. They gazed adoringly into each other's eyes for a few moments before Emma seemed to remember that they weren't alone in the room.

"Come on, we should take the rest of these into the kitchen." Emma said breathily, walking by and patting Henry on the back before picking up a few of the serving dishes.

"Honestly they're like teenagers." Snow commented.

David and Henry shared a look as the boy got up from the table to help.

After pressing a soft kiss to Snow's cheek, David got up from the table and began to help collect the dishes as well. He followed the others into the kitchen.

"Regina, let Emma and I take care of those." David said when he saw her sorting through the growing pile on the counter. "You and Snow cooked such a beautiful meal today, you shouldn't have to do the dishes too."

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense, you're both guests here. I don't mind cleaning up. Why don't you two go and sit with the others in the living room?"

"No you've done so much today already, I insist."

"You've barely taken a break all day." Emma agreed. "We've got this covered."

"It won't take long," Regina assured her. "Are you forgetting that I have magic too?"

"Regina seriously, even using magic takes up energy. Don't try to deny it because I know." Emma said amiably. "You need to rest."

The brunette smiled, sighing in defeat. "Thank you, that's very sweet."

Emma grinned triumphantly as she traded places with the brunette.

Regina moved around to the other side of the kitchen island which was currently filled with the Christmas dinner dishes.

Henry entered the room with yet more dishes from the dining room and added them carefully to the pile.

"Anything I can do?" Henry asked as he saw David and Emma finishing Regina's organisation of the plates and serving bowls.

"If there's any more you could bring those in for us if you want." Emma suggested.

"Okay," he turned to head back into the dining room but stopped near Regina who was retrieving dessert plates from the cupboard.

"Mom," he said, placing a hand on her arm. "You should go sit down."

"I just want to get these ready for when the pies are finished."

"Don't worry Mom, I can do that. Go take a break."

She smiled, placing an appreciative palm on his cheek. "I will."

She decided to head towards the living room to sit down for a bit, and when she entered the room she found Snow walking around with the baby, talking to him softly.

"And look, there's Regina coming to say hello." Snow said to the baby. She smiled as her stepmother approached them.

Regina smiled gently down at Neal, stroking the back of his hand with her finger.

"Is he alright? I heard him crying before. Are there too many people around?"

"He's fine, he knows everyone here is his family." Snow cooed to the infant. "He just needed his diaper changed didn't he?"

Regina laughed softly as the baby waved his hand happily at his mother's voice. "He's growing so quickly." She said quietly, subconsciously placing a hand on her own belly.

"Yes he is." Snow agreed, her smile fading ever so slightly but the warmth remaining in her eyes. "Sometimes I feel like it's too quickly."

"I felt the same way with Henry. But watching them grow up... there's nothing quite so special."

"Hmm," Snow's smile grew at the thought of everything she still had to look forward to.

"Are you staying in here for a while?" Snow asked.

"Yes. I've been ordered to take a break." Regina rolled her eyes light-heartedly.

Her stepdaughter laughed. "Good! You've been working so hard all day, you deserve a break."

Regina's expression warmed. "So why do you ask?"

"Would you be able to sit with Neal for a bit? I have to pee," she added a little under her breath.

"Of course I can."

"Do you want to hold him or should I put him on the couch beside you? I know it might be getting a little awkward to hold him." She said, indicating Regina's baby bump.

"Oh I think I'll hold him," Regina said gently, looking at the baby affectionately. "Just let me sit down first."

"Of course."

Once Regina had settled on the couch, Snow delicately passed Neal to her.

"You okay?" She checked.

"Perfect," Regina responded.

"Okay, thank you so much." Snow said before hurrying for the doorway.

"It's not a problem," Regina chuckled, watching Snow's retreating form.

Regina gazed fondly down at the baby in her arms, speaking softly to him as she held him. Before Neal had come along she'd almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to hold a baby. She couldn't wait to meet her daughter. Her family had grown so much already, and now she was getting the chance to become a mother to yet another child. It was something she truly cherished. There had been a time when she hadn't believed she would ever have a real family again. Henry was all she'd had and he had wanted to leave her. But everything had worked out in the end and now her family had grown bigger than she'd ever imagined it would.

Regina contentedly gazed down at the baby who was beginning to doze peacefully in her arms. After a few minutes she heard Mary Margaret in the kitchen talking to the others, but Regina didn't mind that her stepdaughter had taken a detour, she loved holding little Neal.

A few moments later Roland came hurrying into the room, just short of running. That boy was always so full of energy.

"Mama look!" He jumped onto the other end of the couch just as Robin appeared in the doorway.

"Whoa, careful Roland," Robin gently scolded.

"It's alright." Regina smiled at them both. "Well, look who's got their new pajamas on." She observed Roland's change of clothes.

"There's reindeers on them!" Roland declared excitedly, crawling closer to where she sat so he could show her even though she had been the one to purchase them for him.

"They certainly do!" She smiled, running a hand through his hair. "You look very handsome Roland."

Robin walked to Regina's side. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before occupying the seat Roland had just vacated in order to sit next to his stepmother.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally taking a break." Robin said to her as he settled into his seat. "Where's everyone else?"

"A few are still in the dining room and the others are in the kitchen cleaning up. I'm not sure where Rumple and Belle have got to though."

"Oh don't worry we're still here." Gold's voice came from the doorway, he had his hand on Belle's back, letting her enter the room first.

"We just went outside to get a bit of fresh air." Belle explained. "I was hoping it would have started snowing by now."

"Hmm." Regina nodded in agreement. She herself kept checking the window for the exact same reason.

The two moved towards the other couch. Gold offered his hand out to Belle, and after she had taken a seat he sat down beside her.

Belle peered over at Neal, smiling at how content the infant looked. "Isn't he just the most precious thing?"

Roland kneeled on the sofa beside Regina to watch Neal. The baby cooed when he saw the little boy, reaching out for him. Roland responded by reaching back. The baby smiled happily as their fingers met.

"Will my sister look like this too?" The five year old asked.

Regina breathed a soft laugh. "Similar, but a little different perhaps. Less like David and Snow and more like your father and me... Is that okay?"

Roland nodded. Reaching out to hold one of Neal's tiny hands again, smiling when the baby's hand curled around his index finger.

"Roland are you excited for Santa to visit tonight?" Belle asked.

"Yeah!"

"It'll be his first time visiting you won't it little man." Robin asked, rubbing Roland's back gently.

Roland nodded.

"Did you ask him for something special?" Belle asked.

"Uh-huh."

Belle laughed when he didn't elaborate. "Well go on then what did you ask for? Or is it a secret?" She added in a slightly lower voice.

"A bike like Henry's!"

"Oh that'll be fun won't it?" Gold said. "Hopefully Mr. Claus has heard your wishes." He smiled knowingly at Regina who gave him a look in return.

"Is Santa really actually real?" Roland asked Gold.

"Of course he is. I've met him myself in fact. He's a tad thinner than people describe but everything else they say about him is quite true. I don't believe he was particularly fond of me though."

"Why?" Roland asked curiously, sitting back on the couch in between Robin and Regina.

"Let's just say the two of us didn't see eye-to-eye on certain things."

"What did–"

Robin cleared his throat. "I think that's a story better suited for another time, don't you think?" He asked with a grin, well aware of how Gold's encounters usually went. "How about this Roland, why don't you run upstairs and get that Christmas book Henry showed you earlier?"

"Okay!" Roland replied, hopping off the couch and hurrying towards the hallway.

"You didn't actually get into a dispute with Santa Claus did you?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Of course I did." Gold responded. "What reason would I have to lie about something like that?"

Regina gave him a look, still not sure whether the man was serious or not.

Snow and David entered the room just then, carrying a few platters of desserts along with plates and forks.

"Does anyone want pie?" David asked. "There's apple, pumpkin and blueberry."

"I think I'd like to try the pumpkin," Gold responded with a smile.

"Blueberry for me," Belle said. "Thank you David."

David's eyes fell on Regina. "Need I ask?" He teased.

"Apple's fine," she said, agreeing with his unstated assumption.

"And Robin? Anything for you?"

"I'm fine with what's here for now thanks."

"Roland would like some pie?"

"No thank you."

"Alright," David smiled. "Three pieces of pie coming right up."

Snow remained in the living room with the others after David assured her he would be fine to retrieve the desserts on his own.

"And how's my little angel doing?" She cooed, crouching in front of Regina and the baby. "Are you having a nice time with Regina?"

Her voice returned to its more normal tone as she addressed her stepmother. "Thank you for staying with him."

"It was no problem at all." Regina responded, gently passing the baby back to his mother.

Snow settled on the sofa next to Belle and cuddled with the baby.

Roland returned before David did, and he was accompanied by Henry who had met up with him in the hallway. Upon entering the room, the five-year-old climbed back into his previous seat between his parents. Henry settled on the floor in front of them. There were plenty of vacant seats but he chose to sit closer to them instead.

Roland held the book in his lap, a little unsure of what to do next.

Henry patted Regina's arm. "Hey Mom, how about it? You read this to me every Christmas Eve when I was a kid, I think we should stick to tradition. For old time's sake."

Regina smiled at him, remembering back to a time when it had only ever just been the two of them during the holidays. She and Henry had many pleasant Christmases together. It had been nice, but being able to spend Christmas with a larger family was special too.

She cupped Henry's chin affectionately and then turned to address the five-year-old. "Roland would you like me to read that story to you?"

Roland nodded happily, handing her the book.

"Hey Roland can I sit with you so I can hear the story too?" Henry asked.

Roland nodded so Henry got up, lifting the five year old up and then sitting on the couch in his place. Henry lifted Roland onto his lap and the two sat, waiting for their mother to begin the story.

Regina's fingers stroked the front cover of the children's book, cherishing the pleasant memories the image brought back.

She opened to the front page and began to read. "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..." She began.

Roland inched closer to her to look at the pictures, the room had gone silent as everyone present seemed to be listening to Regina.

As Regina was reading the story, David and Emma arrived with more dessert and fruit platters, followed soon after by Hook. David passed the pie slices silently to Belle and Gold, and placed Regina's plate on the table beside the couch. She smiled her thanks to him as he took a seat on a chair beside where Snow was seated on the couch. Emma passed Henry a slice of pumpkin pie, and then after adding a few more treats from the coffee table to her own plate, she settled into a chair with her dessert as she too listened to Regina reading the rest of the book.

Once they had reached the end of the story, Regina closed the book and when she looked around there was a slightly surprised look on her face. She hadn't realised that everyone had stopped talking to listen.

"That was lovely a lovely tale wasn't it Roland?" Robin asked, ruffling the boy's hair a little.

Roland nodded. "Thank you." He said to Regina.

"You're very welcome Roland." She smiled down at him, and then up at Henry.

"Can I look at the pictures again please?" Roland asked his stepmother.

"Of course you can sweetheart." She passed him the book and he began to flip through it again.

She wrapped an arm around Henry, smiling as she watched him point certain things in the book out to little Roland.

"Look Roland, those stockings are like the ones we put up over the fireplace." Henry pointed at one of the beautifully illustrated pictures in the book.

"Oh yeah!" The five-year-old agreed. His finger slid across the illustrated stockings. "This one can be yours, this one's Mummy's, this one's Papa's, and this one's mine."

"What about this one?" Henry pointed to a fifth one.

Roland frowned, he looked around at the others in the room as he tried to decide whose it could be. They had only put up four stockings in their house so it took him a minute to decide.

"That one's for me right?" Emma asked with a grin. "I like presents too."

Roland's smile grew as he shook his head. He turned instead to Regina, placing a hand on her belly. "The baby's for when she comes."

Regina felt her smile soften at his words. She blinked back a few tears as she placed her own hand next to his.

"That's very thoughtful of you Roland." Robin said with a smile.

Regina gasped softly as she felt a kick. "Roland, do you feel that? She's saying hello to you."

Roland's mouth widened. "Wooow." He said as he felt the gentle kicking. "Does that hurt?"

Regina gave a small laugh. "No, not usually."

Once the movements from the baby stopped, Roland leaned closer and gently pressed his ear to Regina's belly to listen.

Regina ran her hands through his hair and shared a warm smile with Robin.

The others had begun to break into their own little conversations and soon a lively chatter had filled the home again.

"Papa can I have one of the gingerbread cookies?" Roland asked.

"Of course you can, you helped decorate them after all. Which one would you like?" Robin asked, holding the plate up from the coffee table so the boy could see.

"Ummm..." Roland thought. "That one!" He said, pointing to a Christmas-tree-shaped cookie.

Belle and Emma entered the room, each carrying a small tray of drinks. Belle had a tray of tea while Emma had one filled with little wine glasses and was carrying a bottle of red wine in her other hand.

"There's white wine and lots of other stuff in the kitchen for anyone who wants something else." Emma announced, pouring some red wine for David.

She and Belle distributed the drinks out to those who wanted them. Henry–who was gaining a better like for tea–even took a cup from Belle.

Emma took the empty tray from Belle and went to return them to the kitchen so they were out of everyone's way.

The brunette took her seat next to her husband and they shared a quick kiss before they each settled back into their seats with their hot cups of tea.

Gold took a sip from his. "Oh that's lovely dear, thank you." He smiled to Belle, knowing just by the taste that she had been the one to make it.

"You're welcome Rumple."

Gold looked over at the other couch and saw Roland now seated on the carpet in front of it, playing with a gingerbread man and pretending it was walking across the coffee table.

Gold leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he watched. "Roland, how would you like to see that cookie do something really extraordinary?"

"Like what?" The little boy asked curiously, the cookie was frozen in mid-stride as it's puppeteer's attention turned towards Gold.

"I see that you and Henry have given a few of those gingerbread men ice skates, am I right?" Gold asked, indicating the frosting on the bottom of a few of the cookies' feet.

Roland nodded.

"Wouldn't it really be something if they could skate for real?"

"Yeah!"

"Have a look at this." Gold said kindly.

With a flick of his fingers, a few of the dessert plates lifted up from the coffee table and gracefully floated to a more empty table across the room. With slow, steady motions of Gold's hand, the empty space on the surface of the coffee table iced over with purple and blue swirls. Simultaneously, a ring of shortbread biscuits flew from their plate to line the new miniature skating rink like barriers. Once this was complete, two of the gingerbread men seemed to come to life, getting up from the plate and making their way over to the rink. They each hopped over the barrier and began to figure skate flawlessly around the little rink.

Roland gasped, watching them in wonder.

With another flick of Gold's fingers, a soft icing-sugar snow began to fall above the rink. It continuously appeared from thin-air about a foot above the coffee table and disappeared about half an inch from the rink's surface.

Roland leaned on the table, watching the cookie scene in astonishment.

"Okay wow Gold, that's pretty cool." Emma commented impressed. She was kneeling on the floor now with her mother and baby brother as the infant crawled between them on the carpet.

"That's awesome!" Henry said. He leaned forwards from where he still sat on the couch next to his mother.

Regina wrapped an arm around him, a pleasant smile on her face as she watched the beautiful little scene unfolding before her.

Belle placed her tea carefully on the floor beside her and leaned into Gold's embrace. "Darling that's beautiful."

Gold smiled down at his wife, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm glad you like it."

Henry got off the couch to sit beside his stepbrother, and so Robin took his place beside Regina. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. He could practically feel the happiness radiating off of her.

"Look my dear, it's snowing." He whispered softly.

She gave him a funny look. "Yes Robin I can see that." She laughed, her eyes following the icing sugar snow.

"No, I mean outside. It looks like your wish for a white Christmas has come true after all."

Regina's eyes widened slightly and she turned to look out of the window behind where Belle and Gold were currently cuddling.

Regina gasped softly as her eyes fell on the large, fluffy snowflakes that were falling from the sky. The snow was illuminated beautifully by the streetlights.

"Would you like to get a closer look?" Robin asked tenderly.

"I would," Regina agreed softly.

Robin gently helped her up, and the two made their way back into the dining room so as not to be in anyone's way. They stopped in front of the large windows, arms around each other and smiling up at the breathtaking scene before them.

The heavy snow looked beautiful against the trees which were quickly looking as if they too had been powdered with icing sugar.

Robin looked sideways at his wife and felt his heart warm at the sight of her. Her eyes were sparkling and she seemed to be glowing with happiness; she looked positively radiant.

"Merry Christmas Regina." He said softly.

Their gazes met, and her eyes softened when she saw the love shining in his. Her lips raised to meet his in a deep kiss before she leaned further into his embrace. They both wrapped their arms affectionately around each other and she closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

"Merry Christmas Robin." She whispered.

* * *

xXxXxXxXx

* * *

_**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Please don't forget to leave a review xox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it has been a year since I updated this story but since it's Christmas I thought it would be a good time to add to it. Just like last year I was hoping to work on this a little bit longer but I've been very busy and I see the next few days being quite the same. I have another chapter that will be posted this week once it's finished, either tomorrow or Christmas Eve I'm hoping. I hope you're all having a great holiday season so far!**_

* * *

xXxXxXxXx

* * *

Regina and Robin were still standing in each other's arms, gazing out of the window as they watched the snow falling quickly to the ground. There was already quite a lot gathering in the backyard.

"If it keeps this up we'll have a few feet by morning." Robin commented.

Regina simply smiled, hoping it would.

Suddenly they heard scurrying footsteps approaching the dining room behind them and Roland entered the room, quickly followed by Henry.

"It's snowing it's snowing!" Roland said, jumping up and down excitedly in front of his father.

"Yes, it is." Robin said, letting go of Regina to pick up the five-year-old so he could get a better view of the backyard. Roland looked so excited at the arrival of the snow.

"I didn't think it was actually going to snow tonight." Henry said, moving to stand beside his mother and staring out into the backyard.

"It's amazing how much we have already." Regina smiled admiringly at it as she and Henry wrapped an arm around each other.

"I'll bet you're happy Mom," Henry smiled. He knew how much she had been hoping for it to snow for Christmas.

Regina's eyes softened before she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I am." She replied, looking over at Robin and Roland.

Before she could help herself she could feel a few happy tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly tried to blink them back, knowing that as soon as anyone noticed them they would only get worse. When she felt Robin's arm slip around her waist and the subsequent kiss to her temple, she knew he had already seen them. She also knew that he knew it wasn't just because of the snow.

She appreciatively leaned sideways into his embrace, keeping her arm wrapped around Henry.

"Can we go play in the snow?" Roland asked from Robin's other arm. "Pleease! I wanna make a snowman!"

"I'm sorry Roland but I'm afraid it's already past your bedtime." Robin answered.

"Roland, you and Henry can build as many snowmen as you want in the morning okay?" Regina responded.

"But what if it's gone?" Roland worried.

"Don't worry sweetheart, the snow shouldn't melt by then. It's very cold outside."

"But what if it does?"

"Well then I suppose we'll just have to get Henry's grandfather to make some more." Regina responded gently.

"We'll make one after breakfast tomorrow Roland, I promise." Henry agreed with his mother.

"Only if you let me join in." Emma's voice said, causing the family to turn around.

"Sorry." Emma said. "Didn't mean to interrupt. I thought it would be less awkward if I let you know I was here. I'm just looking for some whiskey. Killian doesn't have much of an appreciation for wine. Or tea."

"It's quite alright. You're not interrupting." Regina responded.

Emma's eyes softened as she noticed the tears that Regina was trying to hide.

"Mom of course you can come." Henry answered Emma. "It'll be fun."

"Thanks kid." Emma smiled in appreciation.

"And there's some rum in the kitchen I think if that's better." Robin said, knowing the pirate's preferred drink.

"You don't mean the eggnog my parents made do you?" Emma breathed a laugh. "I don't think Killian will touch the stuff."

"No," Robin chuckled. "The bottle should still be on the counter."

"Oh, thanks that's perfect." Emma said. She was about to head for the kitchen but Regina's voice stopped her.

"Are you all still coming back tomorrow for brunch?" Regina asked.

"Yeah for sure, as long as you guys are still up for it. It's totally cool if you want to spend your first Christmas together with just the four of you."

Regina smiled softly. "That's very sweet of you Emma, but of course we'd love it if you all came."

Emma beamed. "Then just give us a time and we'll be here."

"Perfect."

Seeing that Regina was still a bit emotional, Emma touched the brunette's arm gently in understanding before withdrawing into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked Regina softly.

Regina sniffled, blinking back more tears as she nodded. "Yes, it's just the hormones."

"Do you need to sit down?"

She smiled in appreciation. "No, thank you but I'm fine." She leaned into his embrace once more, wiping away a tear before wrapping her arm around Henry again and gazing out at the softly falling snow.

There were a few moments where the four of them simply stood in each others' arms and silently watched as the snow continued to fall outside. Despite the sizeable amount of it, it still managed to have a calming effect.

Suddenly a tissue was offered to Regina from around Henry, and she looked over to see Emma standing there.

"Thought you might want one." Emma explained.

Regina removed her arm from around Henry to take it.

"Thank you Emma."

Emma nodded before leaving to rejoin the others in the living room.

After dabbing the rest of her tears away, Regina tucked the tissue into her pocket. "What do you say we go back and join the others too?" She asked.

"Sure thing." Robin nodded, smiling as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

Roland yawned, leaning his head against his father's shoulder. "Can we read the story again?"

Regina ran her fingers through his hair, glancing at a clock on the wall. "Of course we can. But I think someone's ready for bed."

"I'm not tired."

"The sooner you go to sleep the faster Santa will come." Henry said.

"Really?!"

"Well yeah, he won't come if you're awake."

"What about everyone else?"

"We'll be going to bed soon too."

"Okaaay."

Regina gave Henry a thankful look. "But first, I think there's something we still need to do." She said to him and Roland.

"Santa's cookies!" Roland exclaimed.

"Of course, how could we forget about the cookies?" Robin replied. "Why don't you three go get started? I'll let the others know what we're up to." He said, setting Roland down on his feet again and kissing Regina's temple.

Henry took Roland's hand. "Come on, let's go pick out some good ones."

Roland reached his free hand up to take Regina's so he could walk between them into the next room.

"How many do we leave?" Roland asked as they made their way.

"Depends... How many do you _think_ he wants?" Henry asked.

"Three?"

"Three sounds good." Henry grinned, picking Roland up so the five-year-old could sit on the counter.

As Regina retrieved a decorative Christmas plate from the cupboard, Henry opened the tin which had the extra gingerbread cookies from earlier that day.

"How about we all pick one to leave out for Santa?" Henry suggested.

Roland nodded in agreement.

Regina smiled as she placed the plate on the counter next to the tin. "Roland sweetie why don't you go first?" She said as she wrapped an arm around him, afraid he might fall off the counter.

"Umm..." Roland thought as he looked into the tin. He reached forward and selected a gingerbread man from amongst the different shapes.

"Good choice Roland." Regina praised. "Santa will love that one."

Roland smiled proudly. "Which one are you gonna pick?"

"Hmm." Regina smiled thoughtfully for him as she reached into the tin. "What do you think of this one?" She asked, holding out a snowflake-shaped cookie.

Roland nodded.

"And I think I like this one." Henry said, taking one of the candy-cane-shaped cookies from the box. "Do you want to put it on the plate for me?"

Roland nodded and took the cookie from his brother. "We need carrots right? For the reindeers?"

"Definitely can't forget about the reindeer," Henry said.

"Of course not. They're working very hard tonight." Regina agreed as Henry went to the fridge.

He took out a little bowl of carrots he and Roland had made up earlier and put it down beside the cookies.

"Well Roland what do you think?" Regina said. "There's still something else we need to leave out for Santa isn't there? Do you know what it is?"

Roland's brow furrowed as he thought. "A candy cane?"

"A candy cane?" She repeated with a smile, that hadn't been what she was going for but it was sweet. "I think that's a great idea. You can choose one from the tree when we go back into the living room."

"Okay!"

"Is there anything else we should leave?" Henry asked.

Roland shrugged with an embarrassed smile, looking to Regina for the answer.

"What do you usually like to have with cookies Roland?" She asked gently.

"Juice!"

Regina breathed a laugh. "Okay, what does _Henry_ usually like to have with cookies?"

Roland looked to his brother. "Milk?"

"That's right, Santa loves milk with cookies." Henry grinned.

"He does?"

"Yup."

"How do you know?"

"He told me so."

"You saw him?!"

Henry laughed. "No, I wrote to him when I was a kid. He wrote back and mentioned it."

"He didn't tell me when he wrote to me!"

"That's because you didn't ask him." Henry tickled Roland, causing him to curl in on himself in giggles.

"He knew Henry would give you the message as well." Regina added, winking at her older son.

"Ohhhh." Roland replied, still laughing a little as Henry lifted him from the counter and back to the floor so Regina would have more room since kitchen was unusually full with Christmas food and dishes.

Robin entered the kitchen just then. "So how are we doing in here? All set?"

"Just getting the milk for Santa's cookies." Regina responded. Roland watched from beside her as she poured it into a glass.

"Now we're all set." She stated, putting the milk jug back into the refrigerator. "Roland would you like to take the cookies out into the living room yourself? Or would you like one of us to carry them for you?"

"I can."

"Okay, you can take the plate and Henry can carry the milk and carrots. But be very careful okay?"

"I will."

Robin took the plate of cookies and handed them down to his son. "The other's have cleared a spot in the living room for you. Why don't you lead the way? I can show you when we get there."

Roland nodded. After checking to make sure Henry was ready he began to slowly make his way back to the living room.

The four entered the living room, and Roland blushed when Mary Margaret couldn't help but say _"Aww"_ as she saw him carrying the plate of cookies.

"Just over here Roland." Robin showed him. Roland carefully set the plate down on the table.

"Did you pick all those yourself Roland?" David asked in an impressed voice.

Roland shook his head.

"Me and Mom helped him." Henry filled in.

"Aw that's nice." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Maybe next year Neal could pick one out too." Regina said. "Roland what do you think?"

Roland nodded with a smile at the baby.

David and Mary Margaret shared a smile before looking down at their baby.

"Alright Roland what candy cane do you think we should leave out for Santa?" Henry asked.

Roland followed Henry and they walked over to the Christmas tree. Roland looked around the tree and saw one near the top. He pointed up to it.

"That one up there? Alright, why don't you get it down for us?"

Henry lifted up his brother so he could reach it. Roland took it from the tree and Henry set him back down on his feet.

"Good choice, let's go put it on the plate and then I think you have to go to bed."

Roland glanced around the room as he went back to the plate of cookies and realized that all eyes were on him. He placed the candy cane next to the cookies and then hugged Regina who was standing next to it. He buried his face against her to hide from the many faces that were now sending smiles in his direction. He wasn't usually shy but now that they were all watching him it embarrassed him a little. The adoring voices that could be heard throughout the room only made him burrow further.

"Roland why don't you say goodnight to everyone before we go up?" Robin asked.

Roland shrugged. "Okay." He mumbled.

"Come on."

Roland peeked at his father's outstretched hand, and then decided to take it.

Robin accompanied him as the boy went around the room hugging and saying goodbye to the rest of the family.

"'Night little guy, I'll see you tomorrow." Emma hugged him. "And don't worry, I'll make sure Gold doesn't eat any of the cookies you left for Santa."

Roland glanced uncertainly at the older man as he let go of Emma.

"Don't worry, she's kidding." Gold responded dryly.

Roland still looked unsure.

"I'm kidding." Emma assured him.

"No need to worry Roland we'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Belle said, patting her husband's hand and smiling at him.

Roland finished saying goodnight to everyone and then he and Robin joined Regina at the door.

"I can take him up by myself if you want." Robin said, taking the five-year-old into his arms. He knew Regina had been on her feet a lot that day and he didn't want her to push herself.

"No it's okay, I want to." Regina responded softly as she took one of Roland's little hands in her own. This was her first Christmas with Robin and Roland and she didn't want to miss a second of it.

"Okay." Robin nodded in understanding.

"We'll be back down soon." Regina said to the others.

Once the three were up in Roland's room, Regina held the covers back as Robin placed their sleepy son into his bed. Together Robin and Regina fixed the blankets around him and once they were finished, Regina sat on the mattress beside him and Robin sat closer to the foot of the bed.

"Did you still want to hear the story again Roland?" Regina asked softly as she brushed his hair back from his face.

Roland nodded.

"Okay."

Regina picked up the book that she had retrieved from the living room and settled back against the headboard. Eager to hear _The Night Before Christmas_ again, Roland sat up too and burrowed himself into her side. He leaned his head against her as she wrapped an arm around him and opened to the first page.

Robin couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was so thankful for his family. He hadn't expected it to grow so much in such a short time.

As his wife began to read the story again, Robin could hear the voices of the rest of the family carrying up through the floor. He was so glad that his son was finally able to have this.

For years the only family he and Roland had were the Merry Men. The Merry Men had been a good a family, and they still were, but the family that he and Roland now had with Regina was something that deep down, Robin had always wished he could give to his son.

As Regina continued to read the book to Roland, Robin got up from his seat and moved around to the other side of the bed so he could sit on Roland's other side. Regina smiled over at him as she turned the page, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

He listened as Regina read the rest of the story, and watched as Roland blinked sleepily from where he was huddled at his mother's side.

_"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle," _Regina read_._

_"And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night."_

Regina closed the book as she finished.

Her arm was still around Roland, and she smiled down at him as she that noticed he had fallen asleep against her side. She placed the book on the bedside table again and her hand came to rest on her belly. She thought of how different this Christmas had been from the previous one, and how different she was sure the next one would be.

"I guess we should go down and join the others." Robin whispered.

"Mmm," Regina absent-mindedly agreed, still staring lovingly down at Roland.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked gently as he brushed a hand through her hair.

She blinked softly a few times before her eyes raised to meet his. "It's just..." She whispered.

"What?" He prompted with a soft smile, recognizing the happiness in her eyes.

"Only a few years ago a never would have believed I would ever have anything like this."

"What? A Christmas party with a drunken pirate in your living room?" Robin teased gently.

Regina breathed a laugh, dropping her gaze back to Roland. "No, a family like this. And... a Christmas like this I suppose." She looked back up at Robin again. "Last year we missed it because we were in the Enchanted Forest. And since adopting Henry last year was my first Christmas without him. It was his first Christmas without me too and... and he didn't even _know _ that I existed."

"I know..." Robin said regretfully.

"And the few years before that were hardly much better... " She shook her head softly at the painful memory. "I knew his heart wasn't really in it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Regina." Robin rubbed her arm softly. "But Henry does remember you now, and he loves you. He's here with all of us; that's what matters."

Regina nodded with a soft smile.

Both of their heads turned slightly as a round of laughter could be heard coming from the living room.

Robin felt his heart warm as he saw Regina's smile grow at the sound. "And with me and Roland here, and with that wonderful albeit sometimes strange family you've got downstairs, you'll never have to have a Christmas like those past few ones ever again Regina, I promise."

Regina blinked back a tear as she gazed down at the sleeping five-year-old in her arms.

"Robin?" She whispered.

"What is it Regina?" He asked softly.

"I love you so much."

Robin's eyes softened. "I love you too Regina."

He leaned over and the two shared a kiss.

Regina gave a soft sigh. "You're right, we should go back down with the others."

"I don't mind staying up here a bit longer if that's what you want."

Regina gave him a soft smile. "No... we should get back. What kind of hosts are we if we abandon the guests at our own party?"

"Well, _Henry _ is still down there." Robin teased. "I'm sure they're fine without us for a little while longer."

Regina patted his arm with a smile. "Come on."

They somewhat reluctantly got up, and made sure that the still-sleeping Roland was settled comfortably in his bed.

Robin gently rubbed Roland's arm. "Night little man." He said softly.

Regina leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Roland's forehead. "Sweet dreams Roland. Merry Christmas." She whispered.

Robin wrapped his arm around Regina's waist. "Come on, let's go enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve with our family."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I wasn't sure if I would have time to finish by tomorrow so just a short chapter today. There was going to be a bit more but since the chapter wasn't finished it didn't seem to flow properly so I decided to end the chapter earlier because this way felt more fitting. I may post the cut mini-scene but we'll see. Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays! **_

* * *

_**xXxXxXx**_

* * *

It was nearing midnight on Christmas Eve, and Regina and Robin were curled up together on the sofa in the living room where they were enjoying some alone time after having a full house all day. After the guests had helped to clean up the dishes–despite Regina's insistence that they needn't do so–the family all said goodnight and wished each other a Merry Christmas. The Charmings and Killian would be back the next day for brunch, while Rumple and Belle had politely declined the invitation, wanting to spend Christmas day with just the two of them.

There was currently a blanket draped over Regina's legs, she was resting her head on Robin's chest and he had his arms wrapped lovingly around her. She could feel her eyes getting heavy but she just felt so comfortable that she didn't want to get up. The room was still warm from the fire even though all that was left of it by now were a few low burning embers. The Christmas tree, stockings and other decorations made the room feel just so much more cozier than usual. She wanted to savor this moment, but she also knew that she didn't want to be exhausted in the morning.

"I suppose we should try to get some sleep." Regina mumbled. "I have a feeling Roland will want to be up bright and early tomorrow morning to see what Santa brought for him."

"He is very excited." Robin agreed, reluctantly letting go of his wife as she began to get up.

Regina smiled softly. "I'm glad he's able to have this. Christmas was always Henry's favourite holiday, especially when he was closer to Roland's age."

"I wish I could have known him back then."

"Me too." She gave a contented sigh, smiling as she gently caressed her baby bump. She glanced at the fireplace one more time before deciding it really would be a good idea to get some rest. "Come on darling, I think it's time we went to bed." She reached for her husband for help getting up, but was surprised when he placed his hand on top of hers instead.

"Regina wait. Before we go up, I have something I wanted to give you."

"What? What is it?" Regina smiled at him. Her brow furrowed in pleasant curiosity as Robin got up from the couch and went towards the Christmas tree.

"I guess you could call it a slightly early Christmas present." Robin responded, reaching down and taking one of the packages from underneath it.

Regina pressed her lips together in a smile as her husband took a seat on the couch beside her again.

"I thought we were doing presents tomorrow?" She asked, taking the medium-sized wrapped box that was handed to her and placing it on the couch between them as she continued to gaze questioningly into her husband's eyes.

"And so we are," Robin said, placing his hand gently on her back. "But I wanted us to be alone for this one."

Regina gave him a look. "Why what is it? Should I be worried?"

He laughed at her teasing expression. "I promise it's nothing improper. But this is our first Christmas together. I wanted the first gift I gave to you to be a very special one."

Regina searched his eyes for a few moments. She could feel her eyes beginning to water with emotion again and she quickly blinked back the tears.

"Robin..." She whispered. Her gaze fell on the beautifully wrapped package again, smiling softly as she wondered what it could be.

"Go on my dear." He whispered, brushing a delicate hand through her hair. "Open it."

Regina smiled at him again before beginning to unwrap the paper. Inside the Christmas wrapping was a plain cardboard box, which Regina opened to find red tissue paper.

She could feel her heart flutter as she took the paper out of the box to reveal what was underneath. Regina gave a soft gasp as her eyes fell on the present.

"Is this–?" She asked, taking it out of the box so she could get a better view of it.

She was holding up an ornate and beautifully decorated mobile for over a infant's crib.

"I suppose it's more for the baby," Robin admitted.

"It's beautiful." Regina whispered.

The entire thing was white and gold with hints of ruby in the designs. The circular top was designed to look like a carousel; there were horses dangling from the top, looking as if they were in mid run with their manes flying permanently but gracefully behind them. Inside the details of the carousel top, Regina could see carvings of apples, feathers, castles, storybooks and crowns.

Regina's finger brushed over a feather as she continued to take in the details.

"I thought the feathers were a little less menacing than bows and arrows." Robin explained.

Regina breathed a soft laugh. "Did you design this yourself?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes I did. Well, most of it anyway." There was an adoring smile on his face as he continued to watch her reaction to the gift.

"It looks like it's made of real gold. How is it that it feels as if it weighs nothing?" Regina asked, still examining the ornament in awe.

"It is real gold yes... but I admit I had a little help in making it."

Regina met his eyes again. "Emma?" She guessed with a sparkle in her eyes.

Robin nodded. "And Rumplestiltskin. I went to them asking if they could help me with it. Emma was a tad more helpful with the details but Gold helped with making it more baby-friendly. It's supposed to hang over our little girl's crib after all. I wouldn't want something too heavy."

Regina's eyes softened in response as she gazed lovingly at him.

"Robin I can't believe you did this." She whispered. "It's so beautiful."

"I'm so happy you like it. Would you like to know a secret about these horses?" Robin asked, gently touching one of the gold steeds.

Regina glanced at it briefly before nodding, her adoring eyes searching his.

"These horses are made from the very first gift you ever gave to me."

Regina's eyes dropped for a moment as she thought back, and then she gasped softly again as she looked at the horses again.

"The gold-tipped arrows from the Enchanted Forest," she breathed. "You still had those? I didn't even know they made the trip to Storybrooke."

"You gave them to me. I could never have brought myself to let them go."

Regina shook her head speechlessly as she pressed her fingers to her mouth. She took in the intricacy of the mobile one more time before placing it delicately back into its box and setting it down on the coffee table.

"I love it Robin. Really I do. It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given to me." She said before pressing a loving kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Regina." He replied softly. "Maybe tomorrow we can see how it looks in the nursery?"

Regina nodded softly, "I'd like that."

She settled further into his embrace as she wrapped her arms affectionately around her baby bump.

"Thank you for giving me all of this Robin." She whispered as her eyes lingered on the four stockings hanging over the fireplace nearby.

"No," he responded softly, wrapping his arms more protectively around her. "Thank you; for our family, and for our home. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

She blinked back a few tears and turned deeper into his embrace, closing her eyes as she rested against his chest again.

"Merry Christmas Regina." He said, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas Robin." She whispered.

* * *

xXxXxXxXx

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are like warm hugs xox_


End file.
